cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Tatasciore
Fred Tatasciore (1967 -) Movie Deaths * Team America: World Police (2004; animated) [ Samuel L. Jackson (voice)]: Head kicked in half by Chris (Matt Stone) after a martial arts fight. * TMNT (2007; animated) [General Gato/General Mono]: Both killed in an explosion along with Generals Aguila (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) and Serpiente (voiced by Paula Mattioli) after being knocked into the portal by the 13th monster and become human again. * 9 (2009; animated) [8'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul his suck out his body by the BRAIN machine, as 9(voice by Elijah Wood) watches. His soul is later seen again later on when 9 releases. ''(Thanks to Street Shark 15) *''Batman: The Killing Joke (2016; animated)'' [Carny Owner]: Poisoned to death by The Joker (voice of Mark Hamill) after he injects him in the hand with his Joker Venom with a hidden syringe when he shakes his hand. *'Power Rangers (2017)' Goldar *''Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017)'' [Diego Gomez]: Shot in the head with a rail gun by Kari Wahlgren. TV Deaths *''Naruto: The Demon In The Snow (2006;anime)'' [Gato]: Slashed to death with a kunai by Zabuza (voice of Steven Jay Blum) using his mouth, his body then falls off the bridge he was standing on. *''Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight part 3 (2009; animated)'' [Beast aka Hank McGoy]: Although alive in the present, in the future he was killed during a war, a tombstone with his on it is shown. His death was later prevented in Foresight Part 3. *''Sym-Bionic Titan: Neighbors in Disguise'' (2010; animated) [Realtor/Beast Soldier/Rebel #1]: "Beast Soldier" is killed by rebels. "Rebel #1" has is neck crush by General Modula (voiced by Don Leslie). "Realtor" lives! *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shadow Warrior'' (2011; animated) [Roos Tarpals]: Impaled by General Grievous (Matthew Wood). * Mad: Fast Hive/Minute To Flynn It (2011; animated) 'Toretto/Clu/Kevin Flynn/Boy With Sandwich: Voicing four characters, Dominic Toretto is flung into the sky with his car by Mater and Lightning McQueen, only to fall and crash; and Clu crashes into Sam Flynn's light cycle (both played for comic effect). * Voltron: Legendary Defender: Kral Zera '' [QuarterMaster Janka]: Dropped off a cliff by Sendak (Jake Eberle). Video Games *Mass Effect (2007): [Saren Arterius/Balak]: "Saren" dies following the climactic showdown; if players choose simply to fight him, a boss battle follows that ends with Fred being impaled on a large shard of glass; if players try to negotiate with him, Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale is able to convince Fred to resist Peter Jessup's mental control - resulting in Fred committing suicide via gunshot to the head. However, Peter Jessup then possesses Fred's body in order to attack the players, resulting in another boss battle - this time ending with the body being completely disintegrated. Meanwhile, depending on player choice, "Balak" can be executed by Mark/Jennifer after being defeated in combat - but only if the players chose to sacrifice Audrey Wasilewski for a chance to attack; alternatively, he can simply be left to bleed to death following his defeat. *Mass Effect 2 (2010)' [''Warden Kuril]: Killed in a boss battle with Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale during Courtenay Taylor's attempted breakout. *''Alpha Protocol (2010)'' [Halbech CEO Henry Leland/Sheikh Ali Shaheed]: Depending on the player’s choice, both of Fred’s characters can die via gunshot wound to the head by Josh Gilman. *''StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty (2010)'' [Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul/Rory Swann]: In one possible future where Tricia Helfer is dead, Zeratul perishes in battle alongside Cree Summer and Patrick Seitz during a playable mission. This possible future is nullified by Robert Clotworthy by the end of the game. Rory Swann survives the game *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012)'' [Megatron/Metroplex/Ratchet]: Megatron is crushed to death by Metroplex (a city-sized Transformer), but is revived by Isaac C. Singleton Jr. later in the game. Metroplex sacrifices himself by transferring his energy to power the Autobot Ark. Ratchet survives the game. *''StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (2015)'' [Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul/Engineer Rory Swann]: Playing dual roles, Zeratul suffers a mortal stab wound when fighting a mind-controlled Patrick Seitz. Zeratul disintegrates into ashes when Patrick is freed from his mind control. Rory Swann survives the game. Gallery Category:1967 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Batman cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Family Guy cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in video game Category:South Park cast members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Resident Evil film cast members Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:James Bond Stars Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Annabelle Cast Members Category:Halo Cast Members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Frozen Cast Members